


Good Boy

by clare009



Category: Big Bang (Band), Nyongtory - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: Seungri returns home after a stressful day, unaware what lies in wait for him.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our fearless leader, realmckitten.

He yanked his suitcase, letting out a grunt of annoyance as the wheels caught on exiting the elevator. His hands ached as they began to thaw from being out in the cold without his gloves, making him use more force than needed, and when he finally freed the case, the snaps sprung open and released its contents all over the floor of the corridor.

 

"Fuck!" 

 

The whole day had been a disaster. 

 

It started with his flight being delayed by two hours. Then, his inflight meal had been far too spicy, upsetting his stomach and having him spend half the time embarrassingly in the onboard toilet. 

When he'd finally arrived at Incheon, his manager was nowhere to be found. There'd been people protesting the club, waving angry placards and him, and he'd been forced to use a cab company, all the while praying he wouldn't be set on by sasaengs or antis. Taekgu had already ignored several scathing text messages. He'd better have a damn good reason for not showing up.

 

Seungri gritted his teeth and bent to stuff his belongings back into the case before snapping it shut once more. 

 

He was five feet from the door to his apartment for crying out loud. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed and to forget about the whole world. 

 

Seungri managed to drag his case to the door and key in his entry code. The door swung open to darkness. There was nothing better than coming home, except he hated coming back to this cold and empty apartment. 

 

With a sigh, he wrestled his case inside and shut the door. The automatic entry light flicked on, casting shadows into the silent apartment. He threw his wallet on the entry table, yanked off his coat and slipped off his shoes. Leaving his suitcase in the entryway, Seungri padded through the silence, flicking on lights as he went. He really hated the dark. 

 

He made his way straight for the bedroom, turning on the sound system as he went and flooding the rooms with a mellow electro pop beat from his recent playlist. He hated the quiet, too. His clothes fell to the floor as he stripped out of the layers he was wearing on his way through to the en suite bathroom.

 

Turning on the faucet, he made the shower was as hot as he could stand it. He stood under the spray for a long time, and it helped, at least, to get rid of the shiver that had settled into his bones. He forced his mind to go blank. This was the worst time, late at night, alone, when it was a struggle to keep the oppressive thoughts at bay. He kept himself busy for a reason. 

 

Finally he conceded to his need for sleep, and turned the water off. He stepped from the shower and grabbed a couple of towels, one to wrap around his waist, and the other to start drying his hair. The steam from the shower followed him out of the bathroom and he felt warm for the first time since he'd left the airport. He hoped sleep would come quickly and leave him no room to think. His mind had been reaching for dark places lately, and he didn't have the strength to resist. 

 

He dropped the damp towel from his head onto his bedroom floor, but before he could walk over to the dresser, something slammed into him from behind.

 

Seungri cried out as his face was pushed roughly against the wall. 

 

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." 

 

The voice was deep and breathy in his ear. His heart hammered wildly. 

 

"Don't move. Don't make a sound."

 

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the glint of the kitchen knife that his assailant wielded. It was from his own fucking kitchen. Fear gripped him. How had this person gotten into his apartment? What would they do to him? He didn't even dare to ask. 

 

"That's good. Stay quiet, do what I say and you won't get hurt. Got it?"

 

Seungri froze in panic. His assailant wrapped a gloved hand around his neck and squeezed slightly. 

 

"Got it?"

 

He nodded. He would do whatever he needed to. His assailant seemed satisfied with his response because he released his neck and stepped back. "Turn around. Slowly."

 

It took a moment for his muscles to respond, but he did as he was ordered and turned to face his assailant. Now that he wasn't actively threatened, he couldn't help but look at who'd attacked him. He was about the same height as him, but skinnier, all hard angles and nothing soft about him. He wore head to toe black. Black jeans, black boots, a tight black long-sleeved tee and silk scarf tied around his neck. A ski mask covered his face, and all but his dark eyes were obscured. The look in those eyes made him shiver. 

 

"Like what you see?" 

 

Seungri swallowed without saying anything.

 

The man had the audacity to chuckle. The sound settled uneasily in the pit of his stomach when the knife was pointed at him, or more specifically at his groin. "Drop the towel."

 

"Wha.. what?" It was the first sound he'd uttered. 

 

"Don't make me mad, sweet, I said drop the towel."

 

Seungri nodded and with shaking hands undid the towel from around his waist and let it drop to the floor. He was completely naked and exposed. 

 

The other man nodded as he deliberately starred at Seungri, his eyes lingering on his naked body. Seungri's skin pricked with a mixture of fear and a strange anticipation. What would he do next? 

 

"You're very pretty, for a man," he said as he stepped closer. "I want you to put your hands behind your head. Don't move them at all, unless I say so. Otherwise I will have to tie you up."

 

His hands were behind his head in a flash. It left him even more vulnerable than before, but he didn't want to risk anything with the knife now inches from his skin. 

 

"Very nice. You take direction well. That will be good for you. You'll see." 

 

The other man touched the tip of the knife to Seungri's chest. It pricked, making him wince, but not enough to be truly painful. The blade was cold as it was dragged across his chest and scraped softly over his nipple. His breath caught. 

 

"So responsive," the other said, his dark eyes focused on the point of the silver blade as he brushed it over the tip of Seungri's nipple. Seungri couldn't stop the hiss from escaping his lips at the sensation. "What would happen if I cut you? Right here… just a little. Would you cry at the sight of your blood? It would be so red against your skin."

 

He seemed to be mesmerized at the thought, and for a moment, Seungri thought he really was going to do it. But when he trembled, the other chuckled and looked him in the eyes. "Not today, sweet. I have other plans for you. Don't worry."

 

The conciliatory words didn't stop his heart from hammering. His nipples were hard, pricked at the thread of danger, and what was worse, aching. 

 

"Do you see the scarf around my neck?"

 

Seungri had already noticed it. It was black, of course, and had a satiny sheen. He nodded.

 

"Good. Untie it and cover your eyes with it. Do it now."

 

His hands shook as he followed the orders. He didn't dare disobey. The other man was so close, he could smell him--a mixture of cigarettes and coffee--stringent and masculine. Slowly he brought his hands around the man's neck and fumbled for the knot in the scarf. He was tempted, for a moment, to yank at the ski mask and expose his assailant, but the knife was millimeters from his chest. He couldn't risk the other's anger. If he did everything he was told, he could possibly survive unscathed… 

 

"I know what you're thinking," the man said. "And don't be too sure that I'm not going to ruin you."

 

Seungri's skin broke out into gooseflesh at the words, spoken soft like velvet. He paused in his task and stared at the other man. How could his eyes be so dark and unfathomable? He was out of breath. He quickly undid the rest of the knot and slid the scarf from around the other man's neck, revealing pale skin centimeter by centimeter. He let his eyes linger on that vulnerable area of skin beneath the mask. It made him dizzy. 

 

Suddenly, a gloved hand covered his own and urged him to bring the scarf up to his eyes. Seungri hated the thought of being blind, but he couldn't disobey. Reluctantly, he wrapped the scarf around his head, covered his eyes, and tied it tightly. He was robbed of his vision and dipped in darkness. The scarf didn't allow even a fraction of light. He waited with his hands behind his head, not knowing what was to come next. All he could hear was his own shallow inhalations as he tried to steady his breathing. It unnerved him. 

 

The was a puff of breath against his neck. "Good boy. You deserve a reward," the other man said, too close to his ear. It sent an involuntary tremor through him. 

 

He heard movement, felt a soft rush of air, and then a bare hand was pressed flat against his chest. It was enough to send his blood rushing south, but what came next, completely undid him. Soft, warm lips closed around his left nipple and sucked. Heat washed through him at the intimate contact, and he felt his knees start to buckle. But before he could slip, an arm wrapped around his waist and held him up like a vice. The heated mouth continued to suckle, and his sensitive flesh began to throb, sending signals of need directly to his cock. If he'd been half hard before, now he had a fully fledged erection. 

 

He didn't know if he should be ashamed of his state, or if the other had even noticed. His nipples continued to receive attention, first one, then the other, and then back again. But now, the hand that had been on his chest slipped down. He felt fingers spread wide while they traced the skin of his stomach. Without warning, his assailant wrapped his hand firmly around Seungri's cock. 

 

"You exceed my expectations, sweet. Do you want your reward?" The voice floated up to his ears like silk. Seungri could only groan. 

 

The other man released his nipple, leaving the cool apartment air to make it pucker. He pumped his shaft a few times before letting go as well. All was quiet around him as Seungri waited. He trembled with anticipation, the ache of his cock almost unbearable. He heard the soft chuckle of the other, like a whisper on the air. 

 

Seungri tensed, and then let out a full groan as his assailant took his cock deep into his mouth. 

 

Cool lips and a soft wet tongue slid easily up and down his shaft. The other man knew exactly what he was doing as he teased his frenulum with the tip of his tongue and then swallowed him until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Seungri had to ball his hands into fists behind his head to keep from dropping them to the man's head to control his actions. He didn't know what would happen if he disobeyed… The rush of illicit pleasure that was bubbling through him might just turn sour. He couldn't risk that. Even though the other man was on his knees in front of him and had his mouth full with his cock, Seungri was blind and powerless. He had no choice but to give in.

 

Already his balls were tightening and the pressure at the base of his spine was building to an untenable intensity. He was almost there, almost at the limits of what he could bear. Just a few more deep sucks and he would…

 

The other man released him with one final lick. Seungri felt a hand trail across his hip bone and then that, too, left him. There was nothing but silence and cold air whispering across his skin. There wasn't a sound from the other man. He wasn't even sure he was still there. 

 

Seungri waited. He stood with his back to the wall, hard, aching and unfinished. Was that it? Had the other man left him in this state on purpose? How long should he stand like this? Was it safe to move?

 

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet, sweet."

 

The voice floated to him like a warm summer night from further away in the room. His cock twitched in response. He couldn't help it. He wanted more. 

 

"Come here."

 

Seungri swallowed. "I can't see." His voice cracked.

 

"Come to me."

 

There was a little more steel in the other man's voice. He couldn't ignore. Tentatively, he took a step forward, and then another. He felt as if any minute he'd be walking into a trap. Not only was he completely disorientated, but it was hard to concentrate on even the small task of putting one foot in front of the other. 

 

"Come this way. I'm right here."

 

Seungri obeyed, and turned to where the voice was coming from. A few more cautious steps and his legs hit the edge of the bed. He paused, not sure what to do next.

 

"Turn around and lie down on your back."

 

His heart beat rapidly as he turned to sit on the mattress and then scooted up so he could lie back. If he had been vulnerable in a standing position, now he felt exposed and completely at the other man's mercy.

 

Before he could take another breath, the man was on top of him, straddling his thighs. Seungri felt the warmth of naked flesh against his own. A hand grasped his and pulled until his fingers were pressed against the hardness that was the other man's cock. The silky smooth texture beneath his hand sent a moan from his lips. 

 

The other man chuckled. "See what you've done? Are you going to give me what I want?"

 

"Yes," Seungri said, his voice breathy, "please…" His own cock was so hard it was painful. 

 

The man pulled Seungri's hand from his cock, and then Seungri gasped when a cold wet substance was spread all over his fingers. Lubrication. Oh shit. All blood rushed to his groin and if it was possible, he got even harder. The other man then pressed Seungri's coated fingers against his hole and pushed.

 

"I want you to open me up. Do it well and your dick will be next."

 

Oh god, please, he wanted to cry out. He was more than ready to bury himself deep, but instead he held his breath as he worked a finger past the entrance of his assailant's hole and pushed it inside. He could hear the other man breathing heavily as he took the intrusion. Working blind, he could only go by the sounds the other man was making to know if he was hurting him.

 

"Just fucking do it, sweet, I won't break."

 

Seungri bit his lips as he pressed two, and then three fingers into the man's hole. He buried them as deep as he could and finally heard a low groan of pleasure from his assailant. The sound set him on fire. 

 

"That's enough," the man said, slapping his hand away. "You're going to fuck me hard, do you understand?"

Seungri could only nod.

 

"Do you want it?"

 

He nodded again.

 

"Say it. Say you want it."

 

He cleared his throat, wondering if he should dare… "I want…" He panted. "I want… to see you. Please."

 

The other man paused as he maneuvered himself on top. "Are you sure?"   
  


"Yes. Please. Let me see you."

 

The other man leaned over him, and then the blindfold was pulled from his eyes. He found himself staring directly into deep, dark eyes filled with love. A face he'd desperately missed. 

 

"Can you fuck me now?" 

 

"Yes," Seungri said, his heart filled to bursting. "God, yes."

 

His lover positioned himself, and then sank down hard onto his already thick and painful cock. Seungri dropped his hands to his lover's hips and thrust up to meet him. They moved together, both giving and taking. Each of this thrusts was met with a sharp cry and they both started to lose control. It was a dance they'd done together for years, but each time it was something new and wonderful. 

 

Seungri could only give all of himself. He strained to hit the spot he knew would send his lover to bliss, even while he struggled to hold himself in check. 

 

"I'm close, sweet. Fuck, you're perfect. Fuck, I missed you. Ah, you always kill me."

 

He snapped his hips and watched as his lover's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure-pain. And then white strings of come painted his chest as his lover's body stiffened in release. He grasped the hips on top of him and thrust up hard, one last time, then let himself go. 

 

"JIyongah…" he cried out as he reached up for his lover. 

 

Arms wrapped around him and held him tight through the duration of his orgasm. When he'd spilled his last ounce, he collapsed back onto the bed, and his lover fell on top of him. It didn't matter that they were both a sweaty, sticky mess, all they could do was cling to each other.

 

When Seungri finally had the capacity for speech, he said, "When did you get home, Jagiyah?" 

 

Jiyong nuzzled at his neck. "A few hours before you. Your manager picked me up."

 

Seungri chuckled. "So that's why he didn't pick me up. Bastard."

 

"Did I surprise you?" Jiyong asked, his voice soft. 

 

"For half a second, I really thought some crazy person had broken into the apartment. But then you breathed and I knew it was you."

 

Jiyong laughed. "You could have said something."

 

"I wanted to play along. It wouldn't have been any fun, otherwise, would it?" Seungri stretched so he could wrap his arm more securely around his boyfriend. It had been months since they'd seen each other. He wasn't going to let go.

 

"Hmm. I like it when you do what I tell you. You don't always."

 

Turning his head, Seungri found Jiyong's lips and kissed him softly. "Makes it even more special when I do." He pulled back to look into Jiyong's eyes. The pain of his loneliness without the man in front of him swept over him. "Don't ever leave me, Jagiyah, I don't think I could survive."

 

Jiyong's hand touched his cheek. "You've been going through a hard time." It was an understatement. He'd been going through hell. "One day, we won't ever have to be apart. I promise you, Riyah, I'll make it happen. You'll always be my good boy, do you understand?"

 

Seungri nodded and leaned in to Jiyong's kiss. It was enough for now.


End file.
